


Hugs are batteries of love

by LadyMarshmallow



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: 7 + 1 things, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kunigami and His Marshmallow Heart, Team Bonding, Team Z gets a hug from Kunigami, That's it, no beta i die by my own sword, that's the entire fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarshmallow/pseuds/LadyMarshmallow
Summary: Kunigami Rensuke grew up surrounded by love. He likes to share that love.His teammates would always be grateful to be at the receiving end of it.Or seven times Kunigami's teammates got hugged by him and one time they hugged Kunigami in return.





	1. Kuon Wataru

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know before you proceed: There's a big spoiler from the manga in the first chapter of this fic. Please advance and read with caution.
> 
> Also, enjoy!

•◦✦────•◦ᘡ✴ᘞ •◦────✦◦•

 

 

Often, Kuon regretted his betrayal of Team Z.

 

It was true that he did that for his own selfish reasons, for his own dreams. It was not illegal. Ego himself said that they could work together or choose to betray each other.

 

It was fine.

 

But now, after everything had been said and done, Kuon thought that he shouldn't have done it.

 

_Betrayal is a crime that never goes away._

 

Kuon knew that.

 

He knew what it would mean for him, for his relationship with Team Z, when he decided to sell out his teammates to the other teams, revealing their strengths and weaknesses to be exploited by the enemy. He had prepared himself for the consequences of his actions, convinced himself that it was for the sake of his own future. Besides, he had learned that teamwork meant nothing.

 

If his own teammates couldn't help him be the victor, a team haphazardly made — one that had always been messy, rough around the edges, and all over the place — would bring him nothing but despair and defeat.

 

That was his mistake.

 

He had assumed things too soon, underestimated Team Z and ignored his own team's potential to grow and rise above the rest.

 

When his betrayal was discovered, he thought for sure that his team was done for, that it would fall apart like a house abandoned for centuries. He didn't count on them coming together to play with a kind of vengeance only reserved for war, each member merging like jigsaw puzzles.

 

And he, the odd one out.

 

He was sure that it would remain as such, that he would still be an outcast even if he helped stop Nagi's rampage during their match with Team V. He wouldn't really blame them. Stopping Nagi was not enough to redeem himself.

 

And though he felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Team Z celebrating without him, he knew he deserved it. He knew he should be ignored. He was more than ready to be isolated.

 

But then…

 

"Hey, Kuon! You join us, too."

 

Kunigami had told him, all wide-eyed innocence and open kindness as he gestured towards the rest of Team Z.

 

It caught him off guard, and all he could do was stutter out his reply, "N-no. That's… I —"

 

Kunigami just gave him a disarming smile as if he understood his thoughts, like Kuon hadn't betrayed them. "It's fine! We won so –"

 

And then Raichi was dragging Kunigami away, telling him how he shouldn't forgive people so easily. If the circumstances were better, gentler, and his heart wasn't filled with the heavy weight of regret and loneliness, Kuon would have laughed and joked about how Raichi was acting like Kunigami's bodyguard, making sure no one would take advantage of him. The gods knew how much Kunigami needed someone like that.

 

But as it was, Kuon could only watch as Raichi lectured Kunigami about forgiving someone who betrayed him. When Raichi was sure Kunigami understood what he was telling him, he turned to him, and Kuon almost flinched at the blazing fury dancing on his eyes.

 

What came next was a stinging pain on his cheek after Raichi's fist collided with it.

 

In all honesty, Kuon felt that the punch he received from Raichi wasn't enough to earn him his forgiveness. But somehow, everyone decided it was, and Kuon found himself celebrating with Team Z. With his teammates, with his _friends._

 

But sometimes, he would remember what he did, and shame would take hold of his heart, gripping it tightly and filling him with grief and guilt.

 

So here he was days later, alone in the cafeteria and drowning in his guilt.

 

"Kuon?"

 

Kuon didn't even need to look to know who it was. There was only one person who would constantly seek him out and include him in everything.

 

True enough Kunigami was walking towards him with a worried frown. "Are you okay?"

 

Kuon nodded in response, "You need something?"

 

"Hm. Not really. I just thought that ah —" Kunigami stammered, scratching the back of his neck.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You look kind of sad, so I… Well, I thought maybe you need a hug?" It took Kunigami a few seconds to finish his statement, and when he did, Kuon could see the faint dusting of pink on his cheeks.

 

Unbelievable.

 

There should be a limit to someone's kindness.

 

But this was Kunigami, and Kunigami had always been one of the kindest people Kuon ever encountered. He was the perfect example of a gentle giant — all hard and rough exterior but squishy soft inside.

 

And of course, Kunigami would be worried enough to offer a hug despite his embarrassment.

 

 _'Ah, what the hell.'_ Kuon thought.

 

Maybe he really did need a hug, and Kunigami was offering. Who was he to say no? Besides, Kunigami looked like he'd give the best kind of hugs.

 

"Maybe you're right," Kuon told him, watching as Kunigami's eyes widened, "Maybe I need a hug. If you're offering."

 

It was kind of funny — and adorable — how determined Kunigami looked after he said that, and before Kuon could even blink, he was being hugged.

 

It was an awkward hug, what with him and Kunigami both being embarrassed, but he was right. Kunigami really did give the best kind of hugs. He was warm, and like what Chigiri told them once, he smells really nice. Sweet like candy and warm like home.

 

Kunigami's hug was one of the warmest hugs Kuon ever received in his life, and Kuon felt all the negative emotions he was feeling just a moment ago disappear. Frankly, Kuon was a little disappointed when Kunigami let go.

 

"Right. Uhm. I hope you feel better soon," Kunigami said, and then, he was gone, basically running out of the cafeteria in utter embarrassment. It was stupidly endearing.

 

Kuon just let out a huff, running a hand over his face, heart lighter than he ever thought possible. He was beginning to understand why Isagi, Bachira, Chigiri, and even Raichi on occasion were so adamant about keeping an eye on Kunigami.

 

Kunigami was too nice.

 

Just like his hug.

 

Kuon kind of wanted another one already, preferably every day.

 

 •◦✦────•◦ᘡ✴ᘞ •◦────✦◦•


	2. Igarashi Gurimu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 40 gave me so much fear, so I'm writing to cope haha.
> 
> This chapter is pretty much spoiler free, so enjoy!

•◦✦────•◦ᘡ✴ᘞ •◦────✦◦•

 

As a monk-in-training, Igarashi was used to doing unconventional things. Meditation, studying sutras, learning ancient prayers, and everything else one could think of doing in an old temple.

 

It was a peaceful thing. Complacent. Stagnating.

 

It was an easy life, and it was everything Igarashi didn't want. He had no desire to live in a temple carrying heavy prayer beads around his neck for the rest of his life, but with nothing else to do and nowhere to go, he genuinely thought that he would be stuck following his father's footsteps.

 

But then football came into his life, and suddenly he found the escape that he needed. It was within his luck that his father agreed to let him join his school's football team, and because he was willing to do everything to avoid becoming a monk, Igarashi trained harder than anyone in hopes of becoming a national player.

 

At first, it was just to fulfill the condition that was set for him — be a good player or return to the temple and complete his training as a monk — but somewhere along the way, it became his greatest dream.

 

Football was fun and exciting, and Igarashi grew to love it more than anything he ever loved. He gave football his all, and even though he didn't want to be a monk, he still believed in karma.

 

He was convinced that the invitation from the National Football Association was a form of good karma, the result of his passion and hard work in the sport that he adored.

 

That was why he didn't hesitate to accept the invitation. There was no way he was going to turn down such a good opportunity and fortune. Besides, Igarashi was counting on the Blue Lock project to make him the greatest football player in history.

 

As expected, the project was doing exactly what was promised.

 

But what Igarashi hadn't counted on was the difference between the training mechanics of the Blue Lock project. It was beyond Igarashi ever imagined.

 

Simply put, the Blue Lock project was far crueler and more merciless than any football camp Igarashi experienced.

 

Igarashi could confidently say that school football was nothing compared to the physical and psychological exhaustion Blue Lock brought forth. He was sure nothing could match Blue Lock.

 

Today, in particular, Ego had them do push-ups and a few hundred laps around the field. It was unforgiving, and every muscle in Igarashi's body was screaming in protest. Actually, he felt like he was going to pass out soon. Or drown in his own sweat. Whichever came first, really.

 

"Uuuh," Igarashi let out a groan, shoulders sagging and legs feeling like melting jelly, "I think my arms and legs are gonna fall off. They're really mean, making us do push-ups and have us run around _forever._ Right? Right?"

 

"I'm gonna die," Isagi said next to him, breathless and pale. It wasn't an agreement. Not really, but Igarashi was taking it as one anyway.

 

Honestly, Igarashi sort of felt bad watching Isagi trying not to fall on his butt — Bachira and Chigiri had to keep him from stumbling. Isagi might be an absolute monster during an actual football match, but he was anything but during their daily training. Not that Igarashi had enough time to worry about Isagi when he was also about to fall flat on his face. He wasn't kidding when he said he felt like every limb in his body was going to fall off.

 

"You did great, Isagi," Kunigami said, and Igarashi watched him affectionately ruffle Isagi's hair, which in turn made Isagi beam like he wasn't seconds away from death before. It was kind of funny seeing Isagi's expression shift from exhausted to energetic in a matter of seconds.

 

Must be nice, Igarashi found himself thinking, to have someone like Kunigami acknowledging his hard work if only because Kunigami's compliments and praises were always genuine and honest. What Igarashi would do to receive that kind of treatment from his teammate.

 

Honestly, Igarashi was sure all of his teammates would do everything to get that kind of treatment from Kunigami. No one would say it out loud, but Kunigami was probably Team Z's most favorite person. Really, Igarashi might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but even he could say that confidently. Then again, it wasn't that hard to figure out.

 

Kunigami was really nice, and frankly, Igarashi would most likely be suspicious of anyone who knew Kunigami and didn't at least like him even the smallest bit.

 

"You too, Igaguri. Good work today." Kunigami's voice brought Igarashi back to reality.

 

Igarashi was right. It felt great being praised by Kunigami.

 

Still, being hugged by him felt even more amazing. He didn't know Kunigami's hug would feel this nice. No wonder Bachira always ask hugs from him.

 

Wait.

 

Hug?

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Kunigami was hugging him.

 

Holy Buddha!

 

_Kunigami was hugging him!_

 

Igarashi felt like his brain short-circuited for a moment, but he wasn't complaining. Not at all. In fact, Kunigami could hug him to death, and he'd be totally cool with it.

 

Actually, is there a world record for the best hugs? If there wasn't, why? And if there was, it better be Kunigami's name under it, or Igarashi would riot because Kunigami's hug was the best hug to ever exist in the planet. The universe even.

 

If Igarashi was going to describe what Kunigami's hug felt like, he'd say that it was similar to the warmth of a fireplace during the coldest day of winter. It was such a pleasant feeling, something that you would crave even after experiencing it for only the briefest of moments.

 

The first exhibit would be how it took all of his willpower to not ask for another hug right after Kunigami let go and walked away. Seriously, if working hard and doing his best would get him another hug from Kunigami, then, Igarashi was more than ready to start another round of training right at that second.

 

Forget his aching limbs and sore muscles.

 

Those hugs were totally worth it.

 

 

•◦✦────•◦ᘡ✴ᘞ •◦────✦◦•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to write in IgaGuri's voice. Hope I did okay tho lol.


	3. Naruhaya Asahi

•◦✦────•◦ᘡ✴ᘞ •◦────✦◦•

 

 

For Naruhaya, silence was a foreign sound, and loneliness was only a feeling he knew by name.

 

He grew up in a fairly large family, one that was always abuzz with so much noise and activity. He was no stranger to sibling rivalries, older siblings that were sometimes mean but nice when it matters, little siblings that could be annoying yet infinitely fun at the same time. There was not a day in his life where he felt alone, not a single moment where he would wake up without the sound of his family rushing back and forth to get ready for the day.

 

Even outside of his home, Naruhaya's life was never bound in silence. His classmates were often wild and animated, and his teammates from the football club were even more so.

 

The contrast between his life outside and inside Blue Lock was a shock to his system. It wasn't what he was used to, and adjusting to it was nothing short of difficult.

 

It wasn't that he was regretting his decision to accept the invitation. Being part of the Blue Lock project was incredibly fun and exciting; he wasn't going to deny that. He liked being there.

 

Their team matches would always get his blood pumping, and seeing Team Z come together at the right moments were amazing. He liked the sound of everyone roaring in victory every time they won a football match. It made him really happy. He could even tease Gagamaru afterward when they were having a mini victory party, which was always extra fun!

 

It wasn't about him being surrounded by strangers-turned-teammates either. Everyone from Team Z was really friendly. Even Raichi who was constantly growling and cursing was nice in his own way.

 

It was just different.

 

Not in the mornings but at night.

 

Back at his home, miles away in Kagawa, he would spend his nights close to his siblings. It was a thing of comfort having his family nearby. It made him feel safe and secured. Sure, he had his new friends with him in their shared room, but it wasn't nearly the same.

 

It made sleeping really hard sometimes.

 

It was worse when he would get a nightmare, and he didn't have anyone to turn to.

 

He could probably go to Gagamaru because he was like his big brother there, but Gagamaru always slept like a log, and Naruhaya doubted that he'd wake up even if a bomb went off next to him. Besides, he really didn't want to wake him up. 

 

Actually, Naruhaya didn't want to wake anyone up at all. So he would just have to deal with his problems on his own.

 

Like what he was doing tonight.

 

Really, it wasn't even a nightmare, just a bad dream — him surrounded by a deafening silence and blanketed by darkness — that made him feel so very lonely. It was an unpleasant feeling, and his homesickness was not really helping his case.

 

He didn't want to go back to sleep.

 

"Stupid dream," he whined, sitting up and rubbing a hand over his eyes.

 

From somewhere inside the room, Naruhaya heard the sound of rustling blankets, closely followed by a voice drenched with sleep.

 

"Naruhaya? What're you doin' up? Something wrong?" It was Kunigami, still half-asleep but sounding worried all the same.

 

Naruhaya groaned, resisting the urge to facepalm. He really didn't want to disturb anyone, and now he felt really bad that Kunigami was awake because of him.

 

"Sorry," Naruhaya whispered, "did I wake you? You should go back to sleep."

 

"It's fine. What about you? Are you okay?"

 

Naruhaya smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. He didn't really want to admit that his bad dream made him reluctant to go back to sleep. It would be really embarrassing, and he wouldn't be able to live with it. But before he could deny anything and formulate a believable excuse for being awake, Kunigami beat him to it.

 

"Did you have a bad dream?" Kunigami asked, brows furrowed with a kind of concern Naruhaya only ever saw in his older siblings.

 

And really, what's the point of lying when Kunigami already hit the nail on the head. So he gave a small nod in response.

 

Kunigami hummed in acknowledgment, seemingly deep in thought before he spoke again, voice gentle and kind, "Should I come over there?"

 

Naruhaya never agreed to something so fast, already throwing his embarrassment out of the window as he nodded forcefully, almost making himself dizzy. He was in desperate need for comfort, and he knew that Kunigami would never tell anyone about it.

 

"Please."

 

"Alright," Kunigami said, and then he was next to him, a comforting warmth that makes Naruhaya feel a little less lonely. 

 

Still, Naruhaya couldn't help but feel like a bother. It wasn't pleasant, and to ease his guilt a little, he apologized, "I'm really sorry for this."

 

"I don't mind, and you're not really bothering me if that's what you're worried about," Kunigami said with a soft smile, and it was amazing how Kunigami just knew what he was thinking and what to say to make him feel better.

 

But Naruhaya knew that he wouldn't truly feel better if he didn't talk about his bad dream. Even back home, the only thing that would really calm him down is to tell someone about it. Usually, he'd go to his big sister, but she wasn't here.

 

Kunigami was here though.

 

"Hey, Kunigami." He began, hesitant and only continuing when Kunigami looked at him encouragingly. "Can I tell you about my nightmare?"

 

"Of course."

 

And really, Naruhaya couldn't stop when he had already started, so he told Kunigami everything. He told him how he misses his family, how he sometimes feels really homesick, longing for his mother's cooking and the smell of his dad's black coffee in the morning. He told him that he misses his siblings and all their bickering. Naruhaya told him about his dream and how it reminded him that he wasn't at his real home.

 

He told him his worries and fears and every negative feeling inside his heart, and like Naruhaya knew he would, Kunigami listened to everything.

 

When he was done, Kunigami was silent, and for a moment, Naruhaya worried that he might have said too much, but he should have known that Kunigami would always be Kunugami because the next words that came out of his mouth almost startled a laugh out of him.

 

"Okay, I'm going to hug you now," Kunigami said before realizing what just came out of his mouth and immediately stuttering out an excuse, "My younger sister always asks for one when she gets a nightmare. I just thought I'd offer."

 

This time, Naruhaya allowed himself a soft giggle, already beginning to feel better.

 

Kunigami was always so confident in football, so seeing him act all awkward was kind of fun to witness. His offer sounded really great though. He recalled Isagi and Bachira claiming that they would kill for Kunigami's hugs, so Naruhaya really wanted to experience  _ the hug _ for himself.

 

"I'd really like a hug from you please," Naruhaya admitted, nightmare already left far away and behind.

 

The only affirmation he received from Kunigami was an okay before he felt his teammate's arms around him. Kunigami was tall and strong, but his hug was gentle and warm and safe. It was like one hug from him was enough to ward off a year's worth of bad dreams.

 

Now, Naruhaya understood why Bachira and Isagi claimed that they would kill for Kunigami's hugs. After tonight, he might as well join them.

 

Kunigami's hugs were now Naruhaya's favorite.

 

He really hoped he could get another hug even if he didn't have a nightmare.

 

•◦✦────•◦ᘡ✴ᘞ •◦────✦◦•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruhaya is the youngest in Team Z (he's 16 while the others are 17-18), and he's from such a huge family, so it makes sense if he's the one experiencing the worst case of homesickness lol.


	4. Imamura Yudai

•◦✦────•◦ᘡ✴ᘞ •◦────✦◦•

 

 

Out of everyone in Team Z, Imamura liked to think that he was the most  _ in the know _ , be it about football or the latest food and fashion trends.

 

That was why he about died when Blue Lock happened, and he was forced to part with his smartphone. Of course, he understood that the organizers needed the players to focus on the camp, and eliminating every distraction was necessary, but Imamura wasn't used to not having his phone with him.

 

It might be true that the selection process along with training in general in Blue Lock was extremely difficult, and oftentimes, Imamura was sure that he wouldn't have time to play mobile games or browse the internet, but the lull between matches and training was so utterly boring that Imamura felt like screaming. It didn't help that his teammates, during these breaks, were always off doing their own thing. 

 

So when Blue Lock ended, Imamura nearly cried the moment he had his smartphone within his grasp again. Actually, he did tear up a little. Bachira laughed at him, but Imamura let it slide because Bachira didn't understand how painful it was for him to be parted with his smartphone.

 

Of course, Imamura cried about other things, but he didn't want to go into details about that, and it wasn't the point anyway. The point was that he had his smartphone again, and life was good. Frankly, life was even better now because his contact list expanded, and he even made a new group chat composed of his newfound friends from Blue Lock. It didn't even matter that all Raichi ever did in their group chat was to type in capital letters and curse.

 

So really, life couldn't get any better.

 

**From: Kunigami**

_ Imamura? Sorry to bother you, but can we meet up? _

 

Actually, it could get better, Imamura thought when he read Kunigami's message.

 

Kunigami was asking if they could meet up. That was rare. It was no secret that Team Z's monster duo, Chigiri, and Raichi really liked to keep Kunigami to themselves. Those four could deny it all they want, but everyone knew. Besides, Kunigami rarely ever asks anyone to meet up. Even Imamura could tell that it was Kunigami's main circle of friends that always invited him to hang out with them, all because Kunigami didn't want to bother anyone.

 

That was why the members of Team Z would readily answer in the positive during the rare times Kunigami would ask them to meet up, no matter the reason may be.

 

Imamura was no exception.

 

**To: Kunigami**

_ Yeah, sure! Where do you wanna meet? _

 

**From: Kunigami**

_ First Kitchen? Around 3? _

 

Imamura actually laughed at that. He knew Kunigami would say First Kitchen before he even replied. He was so predictable outside of football. It was endearing.

 

**To: Kunigami**

_ Okay! Let's meet at 3! ( • ̀ω•́  )✧ _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

At 3:05, Imamura found Kunigami waiting for him inside the restaurant, his friend waving at him the moment he spotted him.

 

"Hey, did you wait long?" Imamura greeted as he took a seat across Kunigami.

 

Kunigami shook his head, "I just got here. Thanks for coming in such short notice."

 

"Don't mention it. I'm not passing up the chance to hang out and get away from schoolwork," Imamura grinned. "So, why do you wanna meet up?"

 

"About that," Kunigami said, scratching his cheek in that endearingly awkward manner he does when he was hesitant about something. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

 

Let it be known that nobody from the original Team Z could say no to Kunigami. Even Raichi, who was tough as nails, easily cracks under Kunigami's pleading eyes.

 

"Sure. What can I help you with?" Imamura answered readily with a reassuring grin.

 

"My sis' birthday is coming up, and she's been talking about this limited edition make-up set she likes. I wanted to buy it for her, but I don't know where to start looking," Kunigami said. "I thought maybe you can help since you know a lot."

 

Imamura listened to every word, and he'd be lying if he wasn't pleased to hear that Kunigami trusted him to help with such an important task. It was great to know that your random expertise was needed by a good friend.

 

"I think I know just how to find it," Imamura declared confidently, whipping out his phone and shaking it in front of Kunigami with barely concealed excitement.

 

With that, their hunt for the perfect gift for Kunigami's sister began.

 

Although Imamura was confident that he could find the right place to get the gift, it wasn't such an easy task. They still spent a few hours looking for it. Not to mention the fact that it took Imamura a lot of searches and private conversations with his many groups of online friends until he finally got a lead. Kunigami looked really happy when he told him he found a store selling the make-up set he wanted to buy for his sister, and Imamura thought that his friend's reaction alone was totally worth all the effort he put on his task.

 

So here they were, in a store kilometers away from their starting point, a neatly wrapped present between them.

 

"Told you I know where to find it," Imamura winked proudly. "You weren't mistaken to call me for help."

 

"Yeah. Sis will be so happy!" Kunigami said; the light behind his eyes was so bright it was as if the thought of his sister being happy made him just as overjoyed. With how Kunigami was, Imamura knew he wasn't that far off the mark.

 

Imamura nodded in agreement, feeling happy himself. Kunigami's joy was so contagious it was hard not to be. "I'm sure she'd be thrilled. It's from you, after all."

 

"Thank you!" Kunigami told him, his tone and expression conveying sincerity, "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

 

And then, Kunigami was hugging him.

 

Imamura had heard of Kunigami's hugs and how great they feel from the other members of Team Z, but he never imagined that there'd be a day in his life that he would get to experience it for himself. Kungami's trademark hug was basically a legend in their previous team, and now that he was finally experiencing it, he agreed a hundred and ten percent.

 

Kunigami's hug was indeed worthy of its legendary title.

 

His friend's hug was amazing. It was nice and warm, kind of like his favorite blanket when it just got out of the drier. Besides, Kunigami giving a hug as thanks was such a nice and sweet gesture, and Imamura was really tempted to just adopt Kunigami as his own brother. Too bad Kunigami's family wouldn't let him. Heck, Imamura was sure that Isagi, Bachira, Chigiri, and Raichi wouldn't let him.

 

But really, Kunigami's hug was nice, and Imamura wished he could get more the moment his friend let go. In fact, it made him wonder when Kunigami would need a favor from him again.

 

Imamura would accept hugs as payment anytime.

 

•◦✦────•◦ᘡ✴ᘞ •◦────✦◦•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter is harder than I thought. We barely knew anything about Imamura lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Kunigami might be a monster in football, but he's a giant softie, the purest cinnamon roll that's too good for this world. 
> 
> Anyway, come cry over Blue Lock with me on Twitter ([@novacchi](https://twitter.com/novacchi)) or Tumblr ([milocchi](https://milocchi.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
